The project seeks to provide alcoholism services to poverty and marginal income families. These services include alcoholism prevention, intervention, counseling, referral and follow-up. For the program year 1974-75, the project will continue to energetically pursue the consumation of a third income contract with State and County institutions in the event that federal funds are discontinued. The essence of these negotiations will be the identification of groups of services and techniques (where they begin and where they end) that facilitate initial treatment and subsequent to treatment, assists the alcoholic in maintaining his sobriety. Any significant success that the project realizes in working with the client in the pursuit of the development of these services will be difficult to assess except for the client's improved health, social and vocational functioning.